Snow Wars
by EeveePocky
Summary: When America declares a snow war against the female nations, they make a bet. If the girls win, the boys have to dress up as Disney princesses at the next world meeting... but if the boys win, the girls have to kiss them. Who shall win?


It was a crisp winter day in England after another boring world meeting when someone declared a snowball that would go down in history.

"I, the awesome America, followed by China, England, France, Japan, Italy, Germany and Sealand declare war on you!" America declared as he pointed a gloved finger at Ireland, Hungary, Liechtenstein, Belgium, Seychelles, Wy, Taiwan and Vietnam standing in the snow.

"And if we accept your challenge?" Ireland questioned the group of men.

"Well let's see if your 7 girls can beat us my 7 men, if me and my team lose we'll cross-dress for a day and if your team loses you must all kiss everyone on my side" America decided.

"Make it we kiss our choice and you have a deal," Ireland argued.

"Alright"

As the separate teams moved to the other sides of the snow-covered field nearby, everyone hurried to collect enough snowballs when Wy was hit in the back of the head with a snowball throw by Sealand.

"Uh, It. Is. SO. ON," She cried as Vietnam and Taiwan handed out more snowballs to the other female nations. As the girls had collected their much needed ammo, the men had already started hurling the balls of snow at the girls, who where dramatically falling over and lying on the ground. The last that were standing (Hungary, Liechtenstein and Ireland) Liechtenstein was hit in the chest by France and fell over before Hungary caught her.

"Liechtenstein, can you hear me!" the Hungarian woman prayed.

"Y-yes, I can hear you, please, avenge me, beat those boys," the little country asked grasping the elder women's hand.

"She okay?" Ireland asked.

"REVENGE!"

"Give up yet girls?" France asked.

"Yeah, you should probably give up yet, aru?" China added.

"Surrender now poppet's, or else!" England shouted.

"NEVER! MY WARRIORS! RISE!" the Irish women cried as the other females slowly rose up, scarring the other team shitless.

"Oh, shit…"

"Alright my pretties, huddle!"

As the women huddled together. "Alright, let's do this… anyone got any ideas?" Seychelles asked. "We could try something I saw in a movie once," Belgium suggested. "Ok, tell us," Taiwan ordered. "in the second St. Trinian's movie they hurled these… balls at the agents and had rows of girls throwing after the row in front."

"Alright let's try it!" Wy cheered.

Row 1: Wy, Liechtenstein, Seychelles

Row 2: Taiwan, Vietnam

Row 3: Ireland, Hungary, Belgium

"Row 1, GO!" Ireland called. The three girls hurled there snowballs at Germany, Italy and Japan. The first one down was Japan, who got a snow ball in the face and fell strait down like a blank. Then Germany and Italy went down at the same time, Italy had jumped into Germany's arms, Germany caring him bridal style, getting two snowballs in the face and falling backwards and tripping at the same time.

"Row 2, ACTIVATE!"

Taiwan and Vietnam threw their snowballs with all their might and ended up hitting China and Sealand square in the chest making them fall towards each other and clashing heads making them collapse.

"Row 3, LET'S GO!"

As Hungary, Belgium and Ireland aimed their snowballs at the men, the three leftover men had snowballs of their own and they threw them at the women and they all fell down except Ireland, who was left standing in the middle after England's snowball had flew past her head.

"Beat that suckers!" They all cried.

THE NEXT WORLD MEETING

'I hate you Alfred' was chorused the whole day by the male nations that had lost the other day.

Of course, the girls had followed up their side of the bargain and the boys were stuck dressing up as Disney girls:

France - Belle "Beauty and the Beast"

China - Mulan "Mulan"

England - Jane "Tarzan"

Germany – Rapunzel "Tangled"

Italy – Blue Fairy "Pinocchio"

Sealand – Alice "Alice in Wonderland"

Japan – Ting-Ting "Mulan 2"

America – Diana "Princess and the Frog

Taiwan and Vietnam had bought the costumes and sent them to the male nations with Hungary's, Irelands and Belgium's help with addresses. As Wy was teasing Sealand, England stood up and said to the rest of the laughing nations (including Romano and Norway surprisingly) "Ahem… you may be wondering why we are dressed as Disney princesses, right" a couple of nods and people falling off chairs (Denmark) "A tip of advise, NEVER have a snowball war with the girls, and we lost a bet, thank you, AND COULD YOU BLOODY SHUT UP!" And sadly in the boys chase that got nearly everyone every to be quiet (15%) others fell off their chairs again (9%) and the over's muffled their laughs (8%).


End file.
